Sunwreck
is an American-French adventure-science fiction-comedy film, being directed by . It is produced by and StudioCanal and distributed by Universal Studios (United States and Canada) and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures through Touchstone Pictures (international), being released on July TBDth, 2018. Synopsis A few actors are sent to inside the US in order to be part of Kyle Fitzgerald's newest masterpiece Sunwreck as a way to revitalize his troubled career after failures like unwanted sequels to his famous franchises or movies that deliver empty promises. However, things start going the wrong way when Fitzgerald finds out that the studio TBD. Cast * as Zachary "Zac" Derby, a TBD action actor who plays a hotshot pilot known as Charles Blastray while dealing with his castmates' rather conflitive behavior, eventually granting him an Academy Award for Best Actor. *Joaquin Phoenix as Richard O'Shea, a serious and rather TBD Irish actor no longer on his prime, playing TBD as a way to recover from recent failures such as playing a terrible take on an iconic villain or TBD. *Anne Hathaway as Harper Watts, a beautiful but rude actress who sparked some controversy after getting blacklisted from some studios due to her far-left views, accepting Fitzgerald's proposal to play TBD as a way to get back into the studios she was kicked out of. do I want something slightly wrong to happen to her like? *Billy Eichner as Lenny Davis, a slowly becoming irrelevant comedy actor who was once the biggest star on Saturday Night Live, now limited to lowbrow comedies, accepting to play TBD on Sunwreck as a way to shift to serious roles and TBD. *Samuel L. Jackson as Darnell Brown, a skilled but loudmouthed African American actor who, after TBD, joins the Sunwreck cast as a TBD. *Harrison Ford as Kyle Fitzgerald, a rather perfectionist Award-winning film director who is out to turn Sunwreck in the same level as his other iconic works such as Treasure Dan or Vampire, even if TBD. *Alan Tudyk as TBD, Richard's ideas agent who wants to be sure that TBD. *John Lithgow as Werner Johnson, a greedy film studio executive who wants Sunwreck to be TBD. * as Martha Christianson-Derby, Zac's ideas wife who is TBD. *Award host near the end Soundtrack Release Critical reception Transcript Quotes Trivia *While the studio responsible for the film-within-a-film is not specified, there's several hints it might be Touchstone's parent company Disney itself due to the exaggeration of TBD and Alan Tudyk having a role on it. *Each actor and the director are seen as an amalgam of several actors: **Zachary is based on Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, Keanu Reeves, Daniel Craig, Ben Affleck, Matt Damon, Liam Neeson, Leonardo DiCaprio, Nicolas Cage, Christian Bale, Robert Downey Jr., Edward Norton, Mark Wahlberg, Vin Diesel and Dwayne Johnson. **Richard is based on Sean Connery, Mel Gibson, William Shatner, Patrick Stewart, Robert De Niro, Dustin Hoffman, Harrison Ford, Ian McKellen, Anthony Hopkins, Gary Oldman, John Goodman, Martin Sheen, Michael Douglas, Daniel Day-Lewis, Tim Curry, John Hurt, Jared Leto and Hugo Weaving. **Harper is based on Angelina Jolie, Sharon Stone, Scarlett Johansson, Michelle Pfeiffer, Brie Larson, Sandra Bullock, Sigourney Weaver, Linda Hamilton, Nicole Kidman, Carrie Fisher, Roseanne Barr, Emily Blunt, Rose Byrne, Julia Roberts, Lena Headey and Emma Stone. **Lenny is based on Jim Carrey, Steve Carell, Adam Sandler, Mike Myers, Jerry Lewis, Phil Hartman, Robin Williams, Seth Rogen, Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Rick Moranis, Jerry Seinfeld, Tim Allen, John Travolta, Billy Crystal and Steve Martin. **Darnell is based on Denzel Washington, Danny Glover, Morgan Freeman, James Earl Jones, Forest Whitaker, Laurence Fishburne, Will Smith, Wesley Snipes and Jackson himself. **Kyle is based on Steven Spielberg, George Lucas, Stanley Kubrick, Martin Scorsese, Jerry Bruckheimer, Michael Bay, Ridley Scott, Quentin Tarantino, Christopher Nolan and J.J. Abrams. *Similar to similar-themed , each actor stars in a fake trailer according to their genre: **Zac in Kickass Assassin, an action film produced by Universal. ***The trailer features cameos from Ryan Reynolds, TBD. **Richard in The Bartender, a period drama film produced by MGM. ***The trailer features cameos from TBD. **Harper in Ear Pains, a thriller film produced by Fox. ***The trailer features cameos from TBD. **Lenny in The Toiletman, a black comedy film produced by Paramount. ***The trailer features cameos from Mark Wahlberg, TBD. **Darnell in Sherlock Holmes the Third, a crime drama film produced by Warner Bros. ***The trailer features cameos from Robert Downey Jr., Jude Law, TBD. *One of the reasons that led to Disney through Touchstone to co-produce and co-distribute the film was to have the chance of making a movie that mocks some of the greedy moves and decisions made by themselves. * Category:Films Category:American films Category:French films Category:2018 films Category:Universal Studios Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:StudioCanal Category:PG-13 Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas